Summoning Soul Reapers
by Claridessa
Summary: Is how Lucy gets her hands on a celestial key that summons soul reapers and all the situations she's in that forces her to use it and getting different soul reapers each time. Inspired by Writing Bunny's story, Summoning the Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Thought of this after watching a few episodes of Fairy Tail and what the heck, it had to come out so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**_

* * *

In the world of Fiore, a celestial wizard named Lucy had just gotten a new gate key after her latest adventure with her friends Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy. They had decided to stop to take a break from walking back to their Guild, named Fairy Tail, when Happy says, "Hey Lucy, what does your new key summon?"

"I was told it can summon a soul reaper," Lucy explains.

"Soul Reaper?" both Happy and Natsu shout.

"Hey, weren't you guys paying attention when she got it," Gray says, standing in just his underwear...again.

"What was that Ice Boy? You wanna fight?" Natsu yells.

"Sure thing, Dragon Boy," Gray yells back.

"Hey!" Erza shouts, causing Natsu and Gray to start sweating.

"Hey Lucy, aren't you going to use your new key then?" Happy asks.

"Sure why not," Lucy proclaims then she takes a red key with a black figure on the face of it off the ring she keeps her keys on and shouts, "Open! Gate of the Soul Reaper!" and a red summoning spell appeared, along with mist.

After the mist disappeared, standing next to Lucy was a short male with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes and he was wearing black robes of some kind with a white, sleeveless jacket with a diamond-like pattern on the bottom edge of it, wearing straw sandals, and white toed socks. The other notable thing about him was the long sword with an ice blue hilt strapped to his back with a green piece of cloth. Even though he looked dependable, the first thing out of Natsu and Happy's mouths was while Lucy, Gray, and Erza just stood there stunned, "Is this kid really a soul reaper?"

There was silence along with an almost unbearable cold then said soul reaper yelled, "Who are you calling a kid! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"I'm sorry for my friends' stupidity but what is your name then?" Lucy asks with a so cute look on her face.

"Where I'm from it's customary to give your names first before asking for someone's name," Toushirou retorts, glaring at Lucy.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Lucy," she says but thinks to herself, _"Why do I feel that he doesn't like to be looked at like he's a kid."_

"I'm Natsu," Natsu says smiling.

"I'm Happy," Happy says flying up next to Natsu.

"I'm Gray," Gray says, still standing in his underwear.

"Oh yeah, then where are your clothes!" Natsu yells.

"You wanna fight!" Gary yells and the two start to fight.

"Will you two shut up?" Erza yells and hits them on their heads, "Oh, and I'm Erza.

"I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10," Toushirou introduces himself, crossing his arms.

"So what's the significance of being a captain? Isn't there just one soul reaper?" Lucy asks confused.

"There are many soul reapers and there are thirteen squads and I command Squad 10," Toushirou explains getting slightly annoyed.

"So how'd a ki...," Natsu begins but is interrupted when he sees the look Toushirou is giving him, _"Whoa...if looks could kill, this would be it,"_ he thinks with a terrified expression on his face.

"However, how did I get here?" Toushirou says, still glaring at Natsu.

"Well, I can answer that. I'm a celestial wizard, so I use gate keys to bring being from other worlds with magic," Lucy explains, "So now I need to find out when I can summon you, or you said it that there is more than one soul reaper, so I'll need a schedule of when to summon you. So what time works best?"

"There is no best time," Toushirou begins, "We're always being sent to fight some hollow, or in my case: paperwork, squad training, chasing after my lazy lieutenant to do her paperwork, slaying high-class hollows, or captains' meetings, so bye because you interrupted me when I was searching for my lieutenant who's probably drinking somewhere," and with that he disappeared.

"Ah...that was no fun," Lucy pouted.

"Well, it did seem that he was ticked off. It got cold all of a sudden when he was called a kid," Erza deducted.

"What...? The cold came from him? I thought it Gray!" Happy and Lucy proclaimed.

"What cold? I didn't feel anything," Natsu says scratching his head.

"Well, of course you wouldn't Dragon Boy, you're always warm," Gray points out.

"Bring it on, Ice Boy!"

"Shut up you two, unless you want another beating!" Erza shouts which causes the boys to stop their bickering, "By the way Gray, where are your clothes!" both Erza and Lucy shout.

After their short pit stop, Lucy couldn't help but wonder, _"Okay, how many soul reapers are there and in the future, no matter how ridiculous they might appear, no insulting them or I'll never learn how to use this key,"_ holding up the red key.

* * *

**_End Note: Now, if anyone has any suggestions on who Lucy summons next I will gladly take it into consideration, so please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**_

* * *

Returning to the guild hall of Fairy Tail, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza walked up to Mirajane and Erza replied, "We finished our mission, is Master Makarov in?"

"No, he's away at the moment, but he should be back soon," Mirajane says then asks, "How was your mission?"

"It went fine," Erza replies.

"But Erza...Lucy did get an interesting new key," Happy says floating over next to Erza and Lucy.

"Really, then do you want to try to use it?" Mirajane asks.

"Well...I have but...," Lucy started to say but Natsu cut in, "But you got a short little soul reaper with spiky white hair."

"Soul Reaper? You can summon soul reapers now?" Mirajane exclaims.

"Yeah," Lucy says smiling awkwardly.

"Hey Natsu, don't pick on the kid," Gray says standing in his underwear.

"What was that, Ice Boy?" Natsu says.

Natsu and Gray began to fight but it ended quickly by Erza hitting them on their heads. "They'll never change," Lucy says sweatdropping.

"So Lucy, can you show me your new key?" Marijane asks.

"Sure," Lucy says while grabbing the red key, "Open! Gate of the Soul Reaper!"

After the mist disappeared, there stood next to Lucy a new soul reaper. This next one was much different from the first one, but the most noticeable feature was that this one was female. She had strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing the same outfit as the first one except the white outer robe. She wore a pink scarf that draped over her shoulders and framed her second most noticeable feature. All of the guys in the room suffered violent nosebleeds, courtesy to the lady's humongous breasts. "Men are perverts everywhere," she says after this happened.

"Who are you?" Lucy asks.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and I'm the Lieutenant of Squad 10," she introduces herself.

"Squad 10 Lieutenant? Then that captain Lucy summoned before is your captain?" Erza asks.

"What did he look like?" Rangiku asks.

"He was short and had spiky, white hair," Lucy says, remembering.

"Then that's him and whoever summoned me saved me from getting severe frostbite," Rangiku chuckles.

"Frostbite? Does he use ice magic?" Happy asks.

"Ice magic? No, nothing of the sort. My Captain has the strongest ice and snow zanpakuto," Rangiku explains.

"Zanpakuto? What's that?" Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy asked.

"A zanpakuto is a soul reaper's weapon and in it lies our zanpakuto spirit. By communicating with this spirit we can gain tremendous power and strength and it's more important to us than our very own lives," Rangiku explains.

"Wow!" Lucy, Mirajane, and Happy exclaim.

"So that weapon strapped at your waist is your zanpakuto," Erza says, pointing.

"Yes, this is Haineko, ash cat, and my captain's is Hyorinmaru's, an ice dragon, but didn't my captain explain this to you at all?" Rangiku replies.

"Well, it seems we offended him," Erza states.

"Oh, is that so. What did you do?" Rangiku chides.

"Well, Natsu and I called him a kid," Happy states.

"And I kind of looked at him like he was cute," Lucy states as well.

What they were not expecting was Rangiku to burst out laughing then saying, "Okay, for future reference don't call him a kid or look at him cute. He doesn't like comments on his hair or height."

"Okay, then can I ask you when it would be a good time to summon you guys?" Lucy asks.

"I might not be the best one to ask a question like that. You should probably ask a captain but don't ask Captain Kenpachi Zaraki since he might just want to fight you or someone strong, or Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi because he's crazy and might want to experiment on you or someone," Rangiku warns.

"Uh...okay," Lucy replies nervously.

"Now it might be a good idea for you to disappear before any of the guys wake up," Mirajane points out.

"Okay...bye," and Rangiku disappears.

Afterwards, the guys wake up and some miss the beautiful soul reaper while others do not.

* * *

**_End Note: I got a lot suggestions on who should be next so I'm asking who do you want Lucy to summon next, Ichigo or Rukia, because I just can't decide which one to do._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter three. Try and guess who the two soul reapers will be. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**_

* * *

Lucy and Happy were separated from their friends and faced two strong demons. The first one was a tall, with a muscular twisted body while the other was about the size of a human. Not being strong enough to fight, Lucy and Happy kept hiding behind things, waiting for Natsu, Gray, or Erza to come. Realizing that she must fight, Lucy grabbed her new key and hoped that she would get someone strong. Using her key, she shouted, "Open! The Gate of the Soul Reaper!"

As the mist appeared and disappeared, there stood one soul reaper and holding a girl, piggy-back style. The soul reaper was a tall guy with spiky, orange hair and brown eyes. He carried a sword as long as his body strapped to his back by a red chain that bisected across his chest. However, she was confused as to why she summoned a girl with short black hair and blue eyes and wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a grey skirt. "Who are you?" she and Happy asked pointing at the girl.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," the girl said.

"But why are you with a soul reaper? And what's your name?" Lucy asked then pointing at the soul reaper.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, and Rukia's a soul reaper as well," the soul reaper said.

"Then why is she dressed differently than you?" Happy asked.

"Because I'm in a gigai. It's a temporarily body to house a soul," Rukia spoke up.

"Oh…then can you two get rid of them," Lucy said pointing at the approaching demons.

"Alright, let's go Ichigo," Rukia said plopping a strange pill into her mouth and Ichigo said scowling, "Right!"

After Rukia swallowed the pill, there was a white light and another Rukia dressed like a soul reaper came out of the other Rukia then the two soul reapers disappeared then reappeared behind Lucy and Happy. _"What the…? How did they do that?"_ Lucy and Happy thought.

When Ichigo and Rukia flashstepped behind the girl and a flying blue cat, Ichigo asked, "Hey Rukia, I'll take the smaller one and you take the bigger one."

"Alright," Rukia replied.

The small one, being faster, appeared first so Ichigo grabbed the handle of his zanpakuto and swung the blade in front of him. Seeing its new opponent it brought out its sword that was at its waist and ran swiftly to impale its enemy. Bringing his zanpakuto up to his chest, Ichigo deflected the blow and forced his opponent back with his spiritual pressure. Noticing that his opponent was stunned, he proclaimed, "Getsuga Tensho!"

A blast of blue spirit energy headed towards the demon and when it hit, the demon was destroyed. As the first demon fell, the second came up slowly causing Rukia to step in front of Ichigo and proclaiming, "Dance! Sode no Shiroyuki! Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

After she said this her zanpakuto turned completely white with a ribbon attached at the end of the hilt. A circle of ice surrounded the demon then shot up into the sky, creating a pillar of ice and shattering. As they walked back over to Lucy and Happy, they said, "That was amazing! How did you change your sword like that?"

"This is just the shikai of my zanpakuto," Rukia explained while reentering her gigai.

"Shikai of a zanpakuto? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Every zanpakuto has two stages: one is shikai, which is what most soul reapers have; then there is bankai, which only captains have. Sometimes lieutenants or higher ranked soul reapers as well bankai. Though there are special cases like Ichigo here who's only a substitute soul reaper," Rukia explained while drawing Lucy and Happy pictures with bunnies to explain.

"You know, Rukia. They might understand better without the crappy drawings," Ichigo deadpanned.

Whack! Rukia punched Ichigo in the face, "Watch it!"

"Getting whacked by you is supposed to be Kon's job," Ichigo said rubbing his injured cheek.

"_These two are a strange pair,"_ both Lucy and Happy thought.

"Hey, I'm a bit confused by something. If you're a soul reaper," pointing to Rukia, "Then how are you a substitute soul reaper?" Lucy asked pointing at Ichigo.

"I'm just a human with soul reaper powers," Ichigo said.

"Ummm…okay," Lucy said not quite understanding but letting the matter job.

It was at this moment that she and Happy heard Natsu and Gray bickering with one another and Erza telling them to shut up that they said, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lucy! Hey Happy! Did you guys beat this two separated from the group were had to take care of?" Natsu asked then looked behind her and said, "Whoa! Who's the midget and the carrot top?"

"What did you just call us?" both Ichigo and Rukia shouted.

"Don't you dare call me a midget! My name is Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen!"

"And I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper!"

"So you're a strawberry," Gray said standing in his underwear.

"No I'm not! Ichi- is for number one and –go is for guardian and that's what I am!" Ichigo yelled.

"By the way, where are your clothes?" Ichigo and Rukia asked.

Gray freaking out, Lucy said, "Don't worry about. It happens all the time."

"Really," they both replied.

"By the way, what was that pill you swallowed?" Lucy asked.

"Oh this, this is just a gikongan. It's a soul candy, an artificial soul that one can place inside a body so one doesn't leave their gigai unoccupied," Rukia explained.

"Uh…interesting," Erza said.

"Wow! You're pretty smart for a shorty," Natsu said patting Rukia's head.

"I'm a shorty, I am," Rukia said annoyed then points her finger at Natsu and said, "Bakudo #1: Sai!

This causes Natsu's to be locked behind his back, causing him to crash to the ground. "What did you do to me?" Natsu said, struggling to get free.

"I placed what is called a kido on you. It's an incantation only we soul reapers can cast," Rukia explains, "Ichigo, I think it's time we got going."

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a scowl on his face.

As they disappeared, the spell Rukia cast on Natsu vanished as well, leaving them to head back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_End Note: As for the next chapter, I am not sure who to do next so any suggestions on who I should do? They will be grately appreciated._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter but I've had school and a case of writer's block but now I should be able to write out chapters since I'm in the mood to now. Furthermore, I just wanted to thank everyone for the ideas of who I should do for this chapter, so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**_

* * *

In the middle of the ocean on Tenrou Island, a group of Fairy Tail wizards were fighting a dragon named Acnologia also known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, and the wizards combined there attacks and the three Dragon Slayers combined their roars, they seemingly defeated it. As they stood there someone said, "Did they do it?"

"No," said a man's voice.

"Gildarts!" Gray said turning around to look at him man with a brown cloak around his shoulders with a girl at his side.

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me," Gildarts said with a serious expression, "It' just playing with us!"

"Wha…?" Natsu gasped turning around then the ground under his, Wendy's, and Gajeel's feet shot into the air with.

"It's ascended again!" Erza exclaimed.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!" remarked a silvered-haired man.

"Bastard…," Gajeel said.

"Even though we gave it all we had…," Wendy whines, "And we had the power of three dragon slayers…Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together…"

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled, "Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

"Maybe it'll just go home…," Happy whimpered.

"Hey, maybe I can try my soul reaper key!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What? How's that going to help?" everyone yelled at her, "If we couldn't do anything, how's a soul reaper going to?"

"Well, we won't know until we try!" Lucy smiled, "Now open, the Gate of the Soul Reaper!" she yelled then slammed it into the air creating a magic summoning spell.

As a mist appeared around Lucy, the first thing everyone saw, which they hoped was wrong, was a little, pink-haired girl wearing black robes with a sword at her waist that was apparently too long for her body. Everyone, including Lucy, fell to the ground while Lucy was thinking, _No, I failed! We're dead!_

As they were on the ground depressed, the mist cleared away to also reveal a second figure. Looking up from the ground, everyone saw that it was a tall, muscular man with a frightening demeanor. His hair was done up in spikes with bells on each tip and he was grinning like a maniac. "Hey, where I am? I was just about to challenge Ichigo to a fight! I'm leaving!"

"Wait! First, can you get rid of that thing first?" Lucy yelled at him while also pointing at Acnologia.

Looking at the blonde-haired girl then up at the big, black dragon, he grinned even more menacing, "Well, well, looks like there's something strong here after all!" and he drew his zanpakuto.

Speaking for the first after jumping onto his back, the little girl cheered, "Go Ken-chan! Kick that thing's butt!"

"Yachiru, let me concentrate, go watch some place else," the menacing soul reaper said.

"Okay!" she said and hopped onto a rock.

Brandishing his zanpakuto, he jumped into the air and started to battle the black dragon.

Watching from the island the Fairy Tail wizards were all gaping that there was actually someone who could fight the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and when the dragon managed to wound the soul reaper across the chest, he just laughed and said, "Now this is more like!" and he reached for his eye patch.

After he removed his eye patch, everyone, even the black dragon itself seemed to be having trouble breathing or moving except for one, the little girl. Gildarts, being the first one to regain his breath while kneeling down, asked the little girl, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, and I'm the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven! It's nice of you to ask!" she smiled.

"Wait, If…you're a…lieutenant…Is he…a…captain?" Lucy asked between breathes remembering that the first soul reaper she had summoned wore a white cloak who had addressed himself as a captain.

"Yup, Ken-chan's the Captain of Squad Eleven!" Yachiru smiled.

_A Captain and a Lieutenant! Perhaps we just got lucky! _Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy thought.

Suddenly they heard the black dragon roar, but it was not a roar to destroy but of pain which was accompanied by the soul reaper captain laughing maniacally and saying, "You put up a good fight! Now I want to fight Ichigo even more!" which when he said this caused Ichigo, who was in the Soul Society, to feel a sudden chill down his spine, "Yachiru, we're leaving!"

"Okay! Bye-bye!" she giggled and jumped onto Ken-chan's shoulders and they disappeared.

After sitting there in a few seconds of silence as they watched the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse sink into the ocean, Natsu was the first one to say, smiling, "Well, I guess it turned out alright!"

"But Natsu, what was with that guy, and how come the girl was unaffected by the pressure?" Gray asked.

"I hate to say this but Natsu's right, so let's head home," Erza replied walking off.

As they were walking back, Lucy was thinking to herself, hoping that she never has to have a captain help save her friends since they're stronger and scarier.

Sailing back to Magnolia Town, everyone had no idea how close they had come to death, but they all thanked Lucy for summoning that soul reaper and were glad that Acnologia was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again.

* * *

**_End Note: As to who is next, should it be a captain, a lieutenant, or perhaps a member of Squad 4? I leave it to you, my readers, who Lucy summons next. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to get chapter 5 out but here it is, so enjoy! I used the same plot from chapter 4 because I thought it would be funny who Lucy summons.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**_

* * *

In the middle of the ocean on Tenrou Island, a group of Fairy Tail wizards were fighting the dragon, Acnologia, also known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. The wizards combined their attacks and the three Dragon Slayers combined their roars, seemingly defeating it. As they stood there someone said, "Did they do it?"

"No," said a man's voice.

"Gildarts!" Gray said turning around to look at a man with a brown cloak around his shoulders with a girl at his side.

"It's not using the power that it did when it fought me," Gildarts said with a serious expression, "It's just playing with us!"

"Wha…?" Natsu gasped turning around.

Suddenly the ground under his feet, along with Wendy's and Gajeel's, shot into the air.

"It's ascended again!" Erza exclaimed.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!" remarked a silvered-haired man.

"Bastard…," Gajeel said.

"Even though we gave it all we had…," Wendy whines, "And we had the power of three dragon slayers…Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together…"

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled, "Some help Dragon Slayer Magic is!"

"Maybe it'll just go home…," Happy whimpered.

"Hey, maybe I can try my soul reaper key!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What? How's that going to help?" everyone yelled at her, "If we couldn't do anything, how's a soul reaper going to?"

"Well, we won't know until we try!" Lucy smiled, "Now open, Gate of the Soul Reaper!" she yelled as she slammed it into the air creating a magic summoning spell.

As the mist cleared, there stood a woman in a traditional black and white garb with her long black hair done in braid that hung in front of her. Seeing that the soul reaper also wore a white cloak over her robes caused Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza to breathe a sigh in relief knowing that this soul reaper was a captain. "Now what do we have here?" she spoke looking around then she spotted Happy and said, "Oh, what an adorable cat."

"Never mind that, can you take care of that dragon for us," Lucy asked pointing up at Acnologia.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the soul reaper replied.

"What? But aren't you a captain?" Natsu and Gray proclaimed.

"I am indeed a captain, but I am the Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana and we specialize in healing," Retsu smiled.

"But can't yo…," Lucy began but she was interrupted by Retsu, "Young lady, what is your name?"

"My name? It's Lucy Heartfilia," she answered.

"Thank you, Lucy, and if I say can't then I can't but I will tell it to leave," Retsu smiled.

Looked up at Acnologia, Retsu spoke quietly, "I would appreciate if you didn't disturb us."

_What is she thinking?_ they all thought, _Does she actually believe she chase away __Acnologia__ with just words? _

But to their utter surprise, the dragon actually stopped. It floated in midair and eyed them confusedly because it was indeed confused. There was something in the petite woman's gentle voice that made him think that disobeying her would be a very, very bad idea. Then he shook himself, he was Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, there was no way he would back off at the words of a tiny insignificant worm of a woman. He roared in anger and moved forward. "Please don't come any closer…," Retsu spoke softly.

The dragon halted his progress. He didn't know what had occurred, but his evil heart was suddenly clutched by an unfamiliar but intense feeling. In some distant corner of his mind he realized it was probably fear, but he discarded the idea. There was nothing he was afraid of, certainly not some woman with a strange fashion sense. "…that way I won't be forced to stop you," she added with a smile.

The dragon turned around and flew back to its home. He could not explain it himself, but he became filled with a sudden desire to be far away. "Well, it looks like I'm no longer needed here, so I'll be going," Retsu said and disappeared.

Standing in shock as they watched the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse fly off in the distance, Natsu was the first one to say, smiling, "Well, I guess it turned out alright but I'd hate to get on that soul reaper's bad side!"

"I hate to admit it, but Natsu's right?" Gray said.

Sailing back to Magnolia Town, they had no idea of how close they had come to death, but were thankful to Lucy for summoning that soul reaper even if said soul reaper was strange, they were just glad that Acnologia was flying back to its home which after meeting the soul reaper captain would not leave its home for many, many years…

* * *

_**End Note: As for the next chapter I should be able to have it out pretty soon since I know who I am going to have Lucy summon next. I just have to think of a plot! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

On the island of Galuna, Lucy faces off against Sherry who had taken control of Taurus, but Lucy was able to send him back causing Sherry to reply, "You were able to close the gate even though I was in control."

"I guess that means I'm stronger than you," Lucy says stretching her whip out in front of her.

"Well, I don't know I would take it that far. Remember, my powers allow me to take over any celestial spirit you might call for," Sherry states.

"Don't be so sure. I've got a few powerful spirits up my sleeve," Lucy says holding up a silver key with a blue figure on it, "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Come Nikora!"

From the mist a little white creature with a horn nose appears. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing? Oh, I'm in love," Sherry says softly.

"Would you stop talking about love all the time because it's getting pretty old," Lucy states.

"Well, someone's bitter. Marionette Attack! Now you're my puppet!" Sherry proclaims and a pink energy hits the white dog.

"Hey Plue. Oh, not you too?" Lucy says worriedly as Plue leaps at her.

However, as Plue began hitting Lucy's legs, she smirks as Sherry proclaims, "You're kidding me!"

"I knew you would fall for that," Lucy smirks as she sends her whip at Sherry.

"You deliberately summoned a weak spirit," Sherry says.

"That's right! I knew that if I called forth little Plue here it would make your spell totally pointless!" Lucy explains.

"Geez, I release you from command!" Sherry orders holding up her hands.

As she released her spell, Plue, realizing that it attacked its key holder began bowing it head while Lucy tells it to return. Frustrated, Sherry proclaims, "Marionette Attack! Get her, rock doll!"

"We're going to keep going round and round aren't we? I stop your doll with a spirit, you'll take control of it, and then I'll close its gate!" Lucy proclaims.

From atop her giant rock doll, Sherry proclaims, "It's like we're playing cat and mouse. I love that game. Let's see what you can do, little mouse. You think you can beat, my rock doll."

"No, I'm in trouble! I don't think I have a spirit strong enough to destroy that thing!" Lucy replies nervously. _Wait a minute, maybe I can summon a soul reaper to take care of it._

Taking hold of her red key she says, "Open! Gate of the Soul Reaper!"

As the mist cleared Lucy and Sherry see a boyish young man dressed in black robes with a turquoise sash with holes in it and a sword at his waist. "Huh? Where am I?" he asks then he looks in front of him and pales, "Ahhh…rock monster!"

"Yes, and I need you to take of it, Mister Soul Reaper," Lucy asks.

"What? I can't fight that thing! I'm Hanataro Yamada of Squad Four, " the soul reaper says.

"No matter, you wield a sword so…Marionette Attack!" Sherry says.

"Huh? What's going on now," Hanataro says as he is forced to draw his sword.

"Now, cut that girl up!" Sherry proclaims as Hanataro finishes unsheathing his sword, he begins walking over to Lucy.

"No, don't!" Lucy says as she brings her arms up in front of her face as a shield and as Hanataro slashes at her arms, nothing happens.

"What?" Lucy and Sherry exclaim.

"Then again!" Sherry orders.

As Hanataro is cutting Lucy, she notices a strange red beam getting bigger on his sword, so she thought, _Strange._

Frustrated again, Sherry angrily says, "You are totally useless, I release you from command as well!"

After releasing Hanataro, Sherry orders, "Rock doll, finish them off!"

"Ahhh…," Lucy and Hanataro both scream as they begin running through the trees.

"Hey, what is up with your sword and why couldn't it cut me!" Lucy shouts as she continues to run.

"Let me explain. My Hisagomaru, when aimed at someone, doesn't have the power to cut but to heal," Hanataro explains.

"Then what is this Squad Four like!" Lucy shouts and as they came out of the forest and onto the beach she trips and cuts her knee on a sharp stone.

"Oh, we specialize in healing the injured," Hanataro says stopping and helping her up.

"Oh, now that I think about it, whenever your sword went through me, my scrapes and bruises disappeared. Say, can you heal my knee then," Lucy asks pointing at her knee.

"Why certainly, but I'll just use my zanpakuto," and as he says this he swings his sword at Lucy's knee which heals it.

However, that one injure was just what his zanpakuto needed to transform into a scalpel and as Sherry and her rock doll emerged from the forest, he released all the injuries his sword had absorbed. When Hanataro's attack hit the rock doll, it cut it in half causing Sherry to crash into the sand. "What was that attack just now," Lucy asks.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Sherry says angrily getting up.

"Well, Hisagomaru can absorb injuries and when the bar on my sword reaches full, it then unleashes that energy," Hanataro explains.

"Alright, then attack her again!" Lucy says.

"However, when it releases the energy it returns to only being able to heal again," Hanataro replies and disappears, returning the Soul Society.

* * *

**_End Note: Just to let all of you know, I should have the next chapter out sometime this week since I know who will be next and what the plot is going to be. I just have to work it out in my head first._**


End file.
